


The Allure

by angededesespoir



Series: Gods & Goddesses AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, POV First Person, altered reality i guess?, aquaphobia tw just in case, i don't know what to tag this as tbh, tobirama's p.o.v.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: (Done for a challenge.)Kagami brings Tobirama another offering.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Series: Gods & Goddesses AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Naruto Multishippers Anonymous





	The Allure

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing I wrote when I should have been sleeping. ^^; This was done for a challenge where you have to write in a perspective you don’t typically write in. I went for First-person. Setting/Theme Prompt: Mythological Utopia; Reality-is-a-dream story. (Tbh, I focused more on theme than setting. Besides, what's a utopia to some, may not be to others. It's all in how you perceive things.)  
> I don't know much Japanese mythology yet, so instead of going that route, Tobirama is just some kind of water god.
> 
> (Can also be read on [Tumblr](https://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/643679395277586432/the-allure).)

I feel the stirring of my surroundings as the young man approaches. I have always been accustomed to ignoring most humans, content with observing from a distance and rarely interfering. But lately this one has been persistent in his offerings. His dedication has caught my attention.

When I ease my form from the water, reveal myself to him for the second time, this time he does not tremble. But his eyes, like a reflection of my own, gaze with a fondness, an awe that I am not used to.

Most would be too afraid to look so openly. Then again, most people of the real world have long since forgotten me, perhaps because I rarely bestow my blessings or make myself known as other gods are wont to do _(always meddling, always causing problems they do not fix, always trying to violate the laws)_. I had long since withdrawn to the land of the gods and it was rare to find a human trapped here within our dream. 

How did he find this forest? Did one of the other gods lure him here, show him the path inward? Why did he keep drinking from the river? Did he not understand that such an action meant giving his soul, clouding his mind, little by little? Did he even realize how long he’d been caught here within the boundaries of our sanctuary?

I might pity him if part of me weren’t so fascinated.

I watch as he bows deeply, holding out the basket- one I had observed him weaving together weeks ago.

I continue to stare at him for a moment and he does not budge. If I pull back, disappear into the still depths, I know that eventually he will move, drink, go _(come back)_.

For some reason I feel myself drawn closer and to perhaps the surprise of us both, I am before him, cool hands gliding over his arms, my form soaking the banks and seeping into his clothes.

“What’s your name, boy?”

“Uchiha Kagami, Kami-sama,” he answers immediately.

His voice is surprisingly steady and so is his pulse. Strange, for a human. But the energy I sense thrumming within him speaks of a different story. One that I expected the second I heard his name.

I’ve encountered enough Uchiha to know they are a cursed breed. To see one trapped in this state, caught inbetween, does not surprise me. What does, is that he found himself at my shrine and keeps coming back. All the others are drawn to their flame and it appears this is his- calling him forth, luring him in. So why here- this watery grave? Why me of all gods?

I can feel my curiosity grow, perhaps against my better judgment, and if my brother were still near, surely he would tease. But he is not. _(Hasn’t been since his own flame fizzled out and robbed him of his dream.)_ And this is as close to not alone that I have been in centuries.

My hands withdraw from the warm flesh and venture to the basket, analyzing the contents. _(‘Yes, yes, these fish can thrive here. Kagami chose well.’)_

“Tobirama,” I say, bluntly, and sensing his gaze falling upon me, I add, “if you’re going to worship a god, you should at least know their name.”

The man nods. “Thank you... Tobirama-sama.”

I feel his eyes watch as my transparent hands slide over the fish, the life energy sprouting within them as they find their way into their new home.

Perhaps the human wishes he could join them.

That I can’t allow. Not yet, at least.

So he stays, stuck between our worlds, blissfully unaware of his reality.

When he dips his hand in the river, I do not stop him; I simply sink back into my void and bite my tongue as I watch.

I can observe; I can manipulate this dream if I so wish. But in the end, I cannot change his fate.

I can only wait for him to come again and make his offer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel lost, just know that I do, too. :) Idk how I managed this. Idk if this even sounds in character enough. Also, I can't remember when I last tried writing a fic. in 1st person. Oh boy, I kept slipping into 3rd person by mistake while writing this lol.


End file.
